In The Begining
by LunarBard
Summary: How the Sailor Senshi came to be.


In The Beginning   
By: Remembrance  
Rate:PG  
  
Everybody was getting ready for the history lesson that Pluto was going to be giving. The Younger Senshi were discussing how this lesson could be so important to have the Royal Family and Elder Senshi coming for it. The Elder Senshi were setting up the tower room. When they finished they sat down and began to wait patiently. The door opened, omitting the Royal Family of Crystal Tokyo, Neo-Queen Selenity, King Edminod, and Neo-Princess Selenity. Princess Selenity sat down the food and went to sit with the rest of her fellow senshi, while her mother, Queen Selenity sat with her senshi, King Edminod sitting, too, and waiting.  
It was a brief wait, for a portal appeared, allowing a sailor-suited Senshi in, Sailor Pluto. Pluto stood there for a moment surveying the group dressed in her white and dark green fuka. She stood there with the Time Staff in her grip. The staff was what allowed her to visit the past, present, and future.  
Neo-Queen Selenity spoke with serene voice, "Pluto, there is no real necessity for you to keep putting your 'mystic image' on. So please start this lesson of history for the Younger Senshi." "Yes, my Queen," replied Pluto with utter respect. "This is a history lesson that well take much time to be told if it is to be told right. You, the next generation of Senshi must know the truth of how and why you were in trusted with your planet's powers. To do that we must start at the beginning, with the beginning. Tonight you well learn why your ancestors were given their powers and what will happen if you miss use them. Tonight you learn of the past . . ."  
It started a long time ago, when humans from different planets had started to go to each other's homes and become friends and allies. In this time, evil had just found our solar system and wanted us as slaves. We didn't have enough technology or magic to fight them off, so we looked for help from the gods," Pluto began as her voice faded to another's.  
"We can't just let them be taken over. W must help them destroy these foes." Mars yelled impatiently.  
"Yes, we all agree with that Mars," sighed Gaea as she spoke. "But we must find away to help them indirectly. They must learn to stand on their own two feet."  
"Jupiter," began Hecate "Artimis, Selene and I have an idea of how we can indirectly help out."  
"Yes, go on," Jupiter said shaking his head with hope.  
"What if we all chose a champion for are individual planets and gave them special powers?" Selene, the Problem Solver of the Gods questioned the rest.  
"What if we gave them heightened endurance and faster healing abilities. That like a gods, but not?" Artimis, the Huntress went on.  
"What if we gave them magical powers to fight as a tea, live long enough, but age minimal to train the next champions? The next champion would be of their blood and protector of their planet," end Hecate, the Goddess of all Magic.   
"My sisters and I have thought of the perfect kind of champions that would not be suspected by almost any enemy," Selene added.  
Jupiter sat thinking about what the Triple Goddesses of the Moons had just said. "What is the twist to your plan," questioned Jupiter the Lord King of the Gods.  
"You know us well father," Artimis chuckled out.  
"Since there are more moons in the solar system, we want our own champion, leader of the champions," Selene announced.  
"The champions must meet my criteria," Hecate began. "They must all be female, for females handle this king of magic better. Gaea's champion may be male or female at anytime in the present and future."  
"They must fight for love and justice, if they ever brake that, then another well be chosen for their powers," the mother of the moon, Selene said softly.  
"Each of the champions must fit certain different characteristics," Artimis ended. In an after thought, Artimis announced, "Neptune and Venus can decide what their fighting names will be."  
"Do you accept?" Hecate asked.  
One word was uttered from Jupiter, "Yes."  
Hecate, Selene, and Artimis sat down comfortably, waiting for Mercury to appear. When he did he sat down with the air of intelligence, which spoke of his position as the god of intelligence and Communication.  
"Mercury, your champion must be smart, with a great mind for tactical moves for she well be defense of. She must be a young woman, just starting into the world of independence. Around fourteen of age," Artimis the Maiden of all moons said when everyone was settled.  
"Isn't that kind of young for a senshi?" Mercury asked bewildered.  
"The child must still remember what she is fighting for, Mercury," Selene responded. "She must be gentle, but brave and caring."  
"Her powers will be mostly defensive. She will have the power over ice bubbles," Hecate added.  
Mercury was bewildered. How could this be a senshi? "What is she to be called, do you know yet?" asked a tired god.  
Hecate smiled, "She will be called Sailor Mercury, Senshi of ice and intelligence."  
Mercury looked up and left with a startled understandment, but a god with knowledge of who he was to pick.  
He appeared and spoke to his shy champion, and began to instruct her on how to use her powers and why.  
Hecate, Artimis, and Selene lay on luxurious couches, while waiting for Venus. When she entered they got down to work.  
"Sailor Venus must be an athlete, with much wit. She must know the difference in fighting for love or hate," began Artimis.  
"Yes, I agree with that," Venus responded.  
"She must hold great beauty that is just beginning to blossom, around the age of fourteen or fifteen. She must have great understanding of the different kinds of love. For a battle can be won by showing someone that they are loved and they are accepted," Selene said gently.  
Venus nodded her head at this. This was proven time and time again through the ages if one cared to look.  
"Sailor Venus will have power over love and beauty as the Senshi of Venus. Her powers will divert from you and the planet, enhanced by a cascade of moon beams," Hecate ended on a thoughtful note.  
Venus lay there on the couch thinking of who could fit such criteria. She thought of all the people living on Venus and it all came down to a young maiden who lived by the sea.  
Leaving, Venus announced, "I know just the young beauty, who can accomplish this that you ask."  
Venus arrived at where she aroused from sea foam to her life of god hood. "What accordance that my champion would live near to the place I aroused," Venus thought to herself. When she found the maiden she began to explain why she was here. The young girl readily agreed to fight, for she was happy to help not just her world, but her solar system.  
Gaea came to see the Moon Goddesses soon after Venus left. "What is my champion to be like?" questioned the soft-spoken Mother of Earth.  
"He or she must be brave and very skillful for what s/he does," spoke Artimis with a small smile on her face.  
Gaea spoke quickly, "It will be a man who I chose, I have him chosen, if he fits your chart?"  
Hecate smiled knowingly, "He will use the powers of the Four Corners, graced with the power of a even quicker mind, and his children after him. He should be about seventeen or eighteen years of age and that is all. His name is Tuxedo Mask."  
Gaea stood and left to tell her mortal son of this turn of events, also to get him to use his new powers.  
Mars was lived at the hard criteria he had to fit for his Senshi. He walked back and forth trying to figure out who could fit such criteria. He thought back to what the Moon Goddesses had said . . .   
"First she must be of around the age of fourteen or fifteen. She must be able to read the fire for messages and warnings and a little bit of a psychic," Selene said serenely.  
Artimis spoke fast, "She will have control of fire and have my grace with the bow and arrow by way of moon magic."  
Mars exploded, "how am I suppose to find somebody like that?"  
"That's the criteria, there is one who fits it Mars, think for once!" Hecate respond quite lived at the way he treated them.  
"Who could be the person for the . . . of course!" thought Mars excitedly.  
He teleported quickly and began to explain to the miko what he wanted and how she could help him and her solar system.  
The King of the Gods showed up a few minutes after Mars had left angry and stumped. None of the Moon Goddesses were there, but Hecate. She started to fill him right away.  
"First off, it would do good if she is a tomboy around fourteen years of age. She will be called Sailor Jupiter, Senshi of Lightening. As many moon as you have orbiting her planet will power her up. She will control the power of lightening," Hecate said quickly while who worked on the rest of the other powers.  
Jupiter stood there nodding his consent. "I know just the person for the job," he announced.  
He left to talk to a young gardener at the Lightening Forest. She heard him out and accepted, after all, who is going to turn down a God.  
Saturn was quite bowled over when he heard out what Artimis said about his senshi. But he knew who would hold such dangerous power.  
"She should be twelve to thirteen years old and have some natural healing abilities. She will have as much of gentle soul as Selene. Sailor Saturn will be known as the Senshi of Death and Rebirth. The leader of the Sailor Senshi will be able to off set her by having the power of Light and Life," pronounced Artimis.  
Nodding, he left and meets with his most loyal worshipper and gave her the power for this and all of the other future fights. She would not abuse this deadly power.  
Selene went onward to talk to Uranus about the Senshi of Heaven and Earth. "Uranus, Sailor Uranus will have power over the wind and earth. She should be about seventeen and a strong tomboy. Your senshi should be will graced with the skills of martial combat," ended Selene calmly. "What do you have to say to that, Uranus?"  
Uranus grumbled out, "Fine criteria, I know just where she is."  
Uranus left to the track field to talk to the new champion of Uranus. The senshi was overjoyed with the idea of controlling the wind.  
Selene told the criteria of the Senshi of Neptune, to the god Neptune, while the other Moon Goddess finished with the others. "Neptune, your senshi will be sixteen to seventeen years old, she will be known as the Senshi of Embracement. She will control the powers of the deep waters," Selene murmured with authority.  
Neptune left to tell the Princess of Neptune of her destiny, knowing she would accept.  
Pluto spoke first, "I know what you want Hecate, Dark Moon Goddess."  
"Then you know that your Guardian will be The Guardian of the Time Gate. She has all of the Moon Goddesses blessing to fight for you. She will be known as Sailor Pluto, Senate of Eternity. Sailor Pluto will be able to give up her duties to find a husband and have children by locking up the Time Gate, till the next generation comes. Agreed?" "Questioned Hecate.  
"It is done," pronounced the God of the Dead.  
Selene and Artimis fought over how the Senshi of the Moons should act.  
"She must be loving and out going!" murmured Selene quite loudly.  
"She must be able to lead, hold command. She well be challenged by the other Sailor Senshi," Artimis added forcefully.  
"I agree with both of you," Hecate said, looking up from her work. "Our senshi must be a leader, but still compassionate. I believe she will need to grow into the responsibility and power ... and I know just the person.  
"You don't mean . . .?" Selene cried out astonished.  
"Who?" yelled Artimis.  
"You can't mean her, Hecate!" Selene pouted ruefully and upset.  
"WHO?" yelled Artimis.  
"Who else, but the young Priestess Selenity?" Hecate asks impishly.  
"Of course!" thought Artimis. "Why didn't you just say that!" cried out Artimis, embarrassed.  
Before Hecate could retort, Selene interrupted, "Let's go and inform her of her powers as the Senshi of Light and Life, Sailor Moon, now." And so they left.  
Each Sailor Senshi had a day or more to practice their new powers. They learned to call the power up, but yet had to refine it. All of the senshi meet on Luna, the closet moon to the sun. After they had met each other, they paired up to fight each other: Mercury vs. Uranus, Venus vs. Neptune, Earth vs. Saturn, Mars vs. Jupiter, Pluto vs. Moon. Each of the fighters learnt something form this fight, that you have to be ready for anything. Later they split up into two groups: Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and Moon vs. Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Earth. They worked on fighting in teams. Changing the teams constantly, so to learn how the others fought. They found that Sailor Mercury, Moon, and Uranus were the best tactical teachers, much to the fury of Sailor Mars and her deity. After all, isn't the Senshi of the God of War, suppose to be a great fighting machine.  
Later that night, they began to plan how they would fight the vile minions of the invading army. Sailor Mercury, being the Senshi of Intelligence and mostly defensive fighting, found the way to fight them. All of the senshi would start on Mercury and force the invaders back out of their Solar System.  
As they battled on Mercury, they found that their powers weren't driving them back fast enough. Selenity, the chosen of the Moon called out as Sailor Moon to Mercury, "Call to your fellow people of Mercury and Lord God Mercury for their help in driving them back. Use their collective energy and form one BIG blast."  
Mercury understood this, so calling out with her mind, to the people of Mercury and its deity, she shouted with force, "Mercury Life Power . . . Combine!" The strength of the planet came in the form of a beautiful ice harp. The vile minions laughed at this seemingly harmful weapon. Mercury smiled and grabbed the harp and starts to spin whit great speed. Faster and faster she spun, ice bubbles twirling around her. Suddenly she stopped and shouted, " Mercury Harmonious . . . Blast!"  
When all of the Harmonious Blast cleared away, none of the invaders were left. Sailor Mercury quickly checked for them on her magically enhanced microcomputer, the invaders were on each planet but Mercury. Quickly the Sailor Senshi moved from planet to planet and moon to moon, driving the evil army back. At each planet a senshi would gain their final weapon to drive the vile invaders back. Sailor Mercury, the Harmony Harp, Venus, the Love-Me Whip, Earth, the Pentacle of Peace, Mars, the Bow and Arrow of Justice, Jupiter, the Lightening Hammer of Protection, Saturn, the Silent Glaival, Uranus, the Space Sword, Neptune, the Aqua Mirror, Pluto, the Garnet Orb. When they came to the edge of their Solar System, Sailor Moon the Leader of the Sailor Senshi called upon her power. All of the moons in the Cosmos answered her call, From Luna to Charon, and all of the others, from this life force, the most powerful weapon was called into existence, the Silver Illusion Crystal. With the help oft the Silver Illusion Crystal, the evil invaders were sent back to where ever they came from, never to be hear from again.   
Sailor Pluto's voice began to fade into existence one again, "When all of the different Senshi returned to their respected planets, they were called on to be the monarchy of their planet. In doing so the beginning of the Golden Millennium started and continued onto the Silver Millennium and existing now as the Crystal Millennium. From that war, your power and concept of mind have been brought into livelihood."  
Pluto looked around the room at the surprised and shocked faces of the Crystal Millenium's generation of Younger Senshi. "Do you now understand what it truly means to be Sailor Senshi. You can be exchanged if you ever brake your oath to 'Fight for Love and Justice, in the name of YOUR PLANET," mummers the Senshi of Eternity.  
"Pluto, that was a great job," Neo-Queen Selenity, also known as Elder Sailor Moon responded. "You've never done better."  
"Yea, Pluo, that was the best story lesson in the world," exclaimed Younger Moon, better know as Neo-Princess Selenity.  
As all the senshi began to relax they pondered Pluto's lesson. For they all knew that you could learn from history, for history repeats itself often. Sailor Pluto stayed and relaxed with the descendants of the Great Senshi, In the Beginning, the Champions of the Gods.  
Far away, in a place that no mortal has ever seen, the Gods smiled down on their champions, their Sailor Senshi.  



End file.
